


I Still Miss Someone

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I'm obsessing with Lucifer Song Fics right now omg HALP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, no I never got over those blues eyes<br/>I see them every where<br/>I miss those arms that held me<br/>When all the love was there</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Miss Someone

You walked out of your house on a chilled Fall afternoon. It had been 2 weeks since Lucifer had walked out on your relationship, and all you could do was miss him. You walked onto your porch outlining the front of your house and sat down on the porch swing. You lived in a small town and were always greeting people walking by your front door. Lately though, it seemed the only people walking by your home were young couples in love.

 _At my door the leaves are falling_  
_A cold wild wind has come_  
_Sweethearts walk by together_  
_And I still miss someone_

You got up off of the porch swing and walked back inside. You were too depressed to think about young love. Lucifer was your love.

* * *

Your best friend had noticed your shift in behavior, and she was always asking what was wrong. It had now been 6 weeks since your world ended. You weren't going out, you weren't talking to anyone, you weren't even praying to Lucifer anymore. You had come to terms with the fact hat your angel had left you. The reason, though? Unknown. Your friend came to your house once every two days, and you two would talk about what she had been doing, how you were doing, etc. It was typically all the same answers, she was dating some new guy, she had learned a new recipe, you had cleaned more of your house, you stood looking out the window. But today was different. You felt different the moment you woke up. You knew today was going to be better, and your friend? Well. She had a surprise for you!

"Just come with me!" she said. "I haven't been to a party in forever! What am I supposed to wear? What am I supposed to talk about? 'Hi my name is (Y/n), and my fallen angel boyfriend aka **the Devil** broke up with me 6 weeks ago and I still haven't gotten over him!'? Yeah, I don't think so." you replied. Eventually she convinced you to go and soon you two were at the party of the year! She was off dancing and drinking and chatting up a couple of extremely sexy guys. You on the other hand had found a nice and quiet dark corner to sit at. You didn't really want to socialize, but you couldn't go home either seeing as you didn't take your car. Sneaky one she is.

 _I go out on a party_  
_And look for a little fun_  
_But I find a darkened corner_  
_because I still miss someone_

You got up and walked over to your best friend and the two sexy men. "Uhm, Kaitlyn?" you said. "Yeah?" "Can you take me home, I don't think I can do this" "Yeah, sure, whatever you need. I'm here for you" she said with a smile.

* * *

 It had been 12 weeks since Lucifer. You were getting worse before you were getting better. Everywhere you went you would see his icy blue eyes, his sandy blonde hair, his 6'1 height, his everything. Everyone and everything was Lucifer. You couldn't stop it. He was your Morning Star and you were his human and you were completely and totally in love with him and then there was nothing. You hadn't left your house for a week because you would see him everywhere. All you would do now is sleep and cry, and sleep and cry, and eat, and sleep and cry. You were a mess and there was nothing you could do to fight it. When it gt too terrible to handle, you could almost feel his arms wrapping themselves around you, and you could get through the worst of times.

 _Oh, no I never got over those blues eyes_  
_I see them every where_  
_I miss those arms that held me_  
_When all the love was there_

* * *

24 weeks since Lucifer left. Kaitlyn would try and cheer you up by saying things like "You'll find someone else" or "It's not the end of the world, you'll get through this" or even "Lucifer wasn't the one for you. I know it." That was the one that hurt the most. You loved your angel more than anything in the world, but you had to agree with her. There had to be someone in the world for you that wasn't Lucifer. There had to be. You wanted to believe it, but your mind always drifted back to Lucifer. It was always him. It would always be Lucifer.

 _I wonder if he's sorry_  
_For leavin' what we'd begun_  
_There's someone for me somewhere_  
_And I still miss someone_

* * *

It had been 52 weeks since Lucifer walked out the door. You had finally stopped crying over him, finally stopped staying in your house 24/7, finally started going back to work. You started your life again. You were determined to put Lucifer behind you and move on, but there was always a small tingling at the back of your mind to not let him go. Not yet. It's not quite time.

You were walking home from work one day, the only sounds were your heels on the pavement, the rustling of tree's, and children playing at the town playground. You breathed in the sent of the beginning of Fall. A smile spread across your face and you were truly happy. You started to remember the last time you were truly happy. Lucifer. Your mind always went back to that angel. The more you thought about him the happier you got. The happier you got the more you missed him, but this time it wasn't like before when you missed him. You weren't getting depressed, and your life didn't come to a stop. It was merely a longing to see him again, a true missing him. Wanting to see him again.

You kept on walking until you came to your home. You walked up the three concrete steps and sat down on your porch swing. It felt so wonderful; the gentle swinging back and forth and slight breeze on your face. You were so caught up in the moment of pure bliss that you didn't even realize the words you muttered.

"I miss you, Lucifer."

Your eyes opened slowly, and you felt better. You had actually said it out loud this time. You had never said it before, not in all your crying and depression. You stayed on the swing until the sun had turned into the moon and it was time for you to fall into a deep slumber. You got up off the porch swing and headed inside. It only took you 15 minutes to get dressed for bed, brush your teeth, get in bed, and start drifting. The last thing you said before you fell completely asleep was

"I love you, Lucifer."

Slowly, you fell into a deep blissful sleep, and nothing and no one could stir you...

"...I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to put extra little things in my stories... So the reason that Lucifer left the reader was because he had lost his grace and thought that he wasn't worthy enough of her love. So in the end of the story when he whispers back to her "I love you too" is him telling her that he never stopped loving her.
> 
> Don't be sad my Unicorns. Luci will return soon!


End file.
